


Art for Past Tensions

by ArtbyDenois



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:20:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27546715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtbyDenois/pseuds/ArtbyDenois
Summary: Illustration of the fic by Procrastinationfairy
Relationships: Kent "Parse" Parson & Jeff "Swoops" Troy
Kudos: 2





	Art for Past Tensions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [procrastinationfairy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/procrastinationfairy/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Past Tensions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23654542) by [procrastinationfairy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/procrastinationfairy/pseuds/procrastinationfairy). 




End file.
